


under L for "Lesson"

by TheatreGirl79



Series: Torchwood: Lost Archives [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds a mess in the archives and needs to teach a lesson to the offending party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under L for "Lesson"

Ianto hurried down the set of stone stairs, taking them two at a time, his suit jacket flaring out behind him. He clutched the papers and file folders tightly in his hand. 

It had been a hell of a week, and all he had left was a handful of filing to do in the lower archives and then he had at least the night free, barring any Weevil uprisings. A night free, and Jack waiting upstairs, Ianto went to work.

He pulled out a drawer in one of the older cabinets and pulled open a file to cross-reference the talking teapot that seemed to wake up every five years, give or take. As he perused the last file to put the reports where they belonged in order, a slip of paper caught his eye. A slip of paper peeking out from behind the filing cabinet. He put down his filing and walked to the wall.

He tugged at the yellowed paper and along with it came a file folder. Ianto stared down at it. It was old, that was for sure. He pulled a little penlight from his inner jacket pocket. He looked back between the wall and the cabinet and saw several old filing folders.

Ianto put the penlight away and took off his jacket, laying it neatly over a nearby pipe. He then rolled up his shirtsleeves and grabbed the front of the cabinet. He slowly wiggled the cabinet away from the wall. He then walked around it and finding some leverage with the cold wall, he heaved forward and pushed the cabinet away, his muscles straining.

Ianto winced as he heard some of the inner files fall inside the cabinet. He knew it would be up to him to straighten those up, no one else would. He wiggled his arm down between the wall and the filing cabinet, and pulled out eight other file folders. Ianto dusted them off and tapped them down while he walked over to a shorter cabinet. He laid them out on top.

The files were old enough and not protected in the damp underground that they had started to yellow with age. Ianto gingerly opened one and scanned it. It dealt with an old case from 1951 that continued through 1952 dealing with a Weevil cell. He flipped through it and then saw the scribbled name of who had signed in the file: Jack Harkness. He opened the next one from 1952 that had dealt with a race called the Nibbons. Ianto turned to the back and looked at who had signed it in: Jack Harkness. Ianto flipped through another file and saw the same sign-in name: Jack Harkness.

With each file he opened, Ianto got more and more perturbed. Ianto flipped them open, wrenching his arm down with each one. He even tore the front folder on one of the files. It did not matter. He started to check out the sign-in signature first and all he saw was Jack Harkness, in each and every one of them. Twice he did see an Abigail Richardson, but Jack’s name and notes were sprawled across each page. 

The thing that sent him over the edge was the second to last file. It dealt with a new species, well new in 1952, that had the ability to flame, among other things. It just so happened that his Torchwood encountered the same species three weeks before. Yet, if they had had access to this file, there would have been things they would not have had to relearn the hard way. Poor Tosh had just gotten back full flexibility of her left hand. 

Ianto neatly stacked the pile of discarded files on top of the cabinet they belonged in. He then slowly unrolled his shirtsleeves, buttoning the cuffs and slipped on his suit jacket again, wiping away a small piece of dust. He neatly stacked his files next to the first pile and headed back upstairs, by way of the armory.

When Ianto entered the main area of the Hub, Owen looked up from his desk. “Well it took you long enough. How can one person find filing that interesting?” Owen leaned back in his chair and tapped his pen against his temple.

“Go home Owen,” Ianto said as he glared upwards.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Owen stated. 

Ianto did not answer him. Owen followed Ianto’s gaze and saw that it was fixated on Jack working away in his office. Owen looked back at Ianto and looked at how intense and dark the gaze was.

“Glad I’m not him, whatever he did.” Owen stood up and slung on his black leather coat. “If you borrow anything from autopsy, make sure you put it back, and remember to clean up the blood after whatever you guys do.” Owen stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked past Ianto and out the main entrance, closing it behind him.

Ianto slowly walked up the stairs to Jack’s office, never taking his eyes off of the other man. Jack remained bent over the desk, working on some supposedly vitally important paperwork. Ianto could feel a smirk play across his lips as he ascended upwards, absently stroking the cold metal in his pocket.

As Ianto entered Jack’s office, Jack looked up and a broad smile spread across his face, making his blue eyes sparkle. Jack closed the file folder he had in front of him and tossed it to the side. Ianto’s eyes flicked over to the folder lying haphazardly.

“Done with everything already? What did you have planned for tonight?” Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

“I came up with something to keep me busy while I was downstairs.”

“Really? And just what could that be?” Jack said as he stood up and walked around his desk, stopping inches from Ianto. Jack reached out his hand, grazing Ianto’s hand and then softly running it up the Welshman’s arm. “Something I could help with?”

Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and then tugged the man in close so their bodies touched, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. He brought his other hand up and cupped Jack’s cheek, tracing the jawline with his thumb. He then moved the hand around to the back of Jack’s head and pulled Jack towards him, their lips touching. 

Ianto forced his lips on Jack and pressed down. As his tongue darted forward, he parted the older man’s lips and Jack leaned in, his tongue intertwining with Ianto’s. Ianto brought both his hands to Jack’s chest and ran his fingers over it, stopping momentarily to tweak Jack’s nipples. Jack moaned into Ianto’s mouth.

Letting his hands slide along the fabric of Jack’s blue shirt, Ianto slid them under the braces and slowly pulled them down Jack’s arms until they hung limp at his side. He then snaked his hand in between their bodies and undid the buttons on Jack’s shirt, tearing it off of him and tossing it to the side. 

Jack pulled back from the kiss, his chest heaving, his hard nipples evident through the material of his white undershirt. He looked at the discarded shirt and then looked back at Ianto. 

“That’s not like you.”

“Shut up. Off with the shirt. Now.” Jack raised an eyebrow and regarded Ianto a moment and then whipped his undershirt off over his head and sent it flying on top of the blue button down shirt.

Ianto grabbed Jack around the neck and pulled him back into him, crushing Jack’s lips with his. He nipped at Jack’s lower lip, and then began kissing Jack around the neck. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back as his body shuddered. Ianto reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the steel handcuffs. He triggered the slide mechanism and forcefully kissed Jack on the lips again as he reached around and locked up Jack’s left wrist. Jack pulled back with a start, staring at Ianto. Ianto quickly pushed Jack on the shoulder and spun him around, placing the other cuff on Jack’s right wrist. He then smacked Jack on the ass so soundly, it echoed in the office.

“On your knees,” Ianto said as he pushed down on Jack’s shoulders from behind.

“Yes Sir,” Jack replied as he got down on the ground, his ass sticking out slightly.

Ianto walked around Jack three times, looking him up and down as if he were weighing and measuring him. He stopped in front of Jack and then reached down and let his fingertips slide over the older man’s nipples. Quickly he pinched and twisted the left nipple and Jack let out a groan.

“Ianto, what-“

“No. Shhh.. I did not say you could speak,” Ianto said as he placed his index finger across Jack’s lips.

Jack’s tongue darted out and he licked Ianto’s finger, a playful smile on his face. Ianto righted himself and slapped Jack across the face. He placed the flat of his hand on top of Jack’s head and slid his fingers through Jack's dark hair. He then grabbed a chunkful of hair and jerked Jack’s head back so the older man could look up at him.

“Lessons first, and if you learn well, you will be rewarded later.”

“What do I need to learn?”

Ianto said nothing as he released his grip on Jack’s hair. He crouched down and undid Jack’s belt, pulling it free of the loops on his pants. Ianto then slid his hand down Jack’s tight pants and worked his fingers around Jack’s penis. He began to stroke it with just the tips of his fingers. At his first touch, he could feel it twitch and start to get hard. As Ianto did this, he took his free hand and unbuttoned his own dress shirt.

He could feel that Jack was as hard as rock, his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. Ianto smiled and then stood up, letting his hand slowly slide out of Jack’s pants and keeping contact, let his fingernails trail up Jack’s abdomen and across his chest and grope his neck. Ianto then stood above him, Jack’s eyes glossed over, his breathing heavy, his lips slightly parted. Jack wanted him, and Ianto knew it. He fought back against just pulling the man up and dropping his trousers to fuck him over the desk right now.

Ianto slid his suit jacket off and walked right past Jack, his ass in the older man’s face for a moment, and hung it up on the coat stand in the corner. Ianto took measured steps as he paced back towards Jack, hands on his hips, pushing his shirt away, the little soft hairs on his chest catching the light just so. Ianto noticed Jack’s adam’s apple stop in mid-bob as his breath seemed to catch in his throat.

Ianto stood in front of Jack, glaring down at him, his fully clothed cock mere inches away from Jack’s willing mouth. Jack looked up at him, pleading with his lust-filled eyes. Ianto shook his head no. He then maneuvered the tip of his foot between Jack’s legs and rocked on his heel so the tip of the shoe caught Jack right behind his balls. Jack straightened up. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“How long have you been working for Torchwood Jack?” 

“You know that answer.”

“I know. I’m one of the few who know, but I asked you a question.” Ianto rocked his heel back a little further, the tip of his shoe pushing into the back of Jack’s balls. 

Jack’s body moved forward an inch in response. “Long enough.”

“Good enough. In all those years, did they never show you how to file properly?”

“What? What?”

Ianto rocked back further on his heel, pushing the tip of his shoe further in. Jack’s body stiffened as he moved forward on the edge of his knees. His head arched back.

“That is not the answer I was looking for. Did no one ever teach you the proper way to file papers?”

“It was never something I was really interested in. I might have not paid attention as well as I should have.”

“That is obvious.” Ianto put his foot down and moved away. He took off his button down shirt and hung that, too, on the coat rack. He then kicked off his nice shoes and took off his socks, laying them neatly on top of the shoes. He did all this without a word.

Ianto stalked back towards Jack who had fallen back to a more relaxed position, sitting on his heels, knees spread open. Ianto swooped in, grabbing Jack by the still clothed cock.

“I think you need to understand your place when it comes to the filing around here.” Ianto guided Jack back up to his feet, guiding him by the cock only. Ianto continued to pull up, making Jack stand on his tip-toes. Ianto maneuvered Jack next to his desk. He then kneeled down and untied Jack’s boots. “Take them off.”

Jack kicked off his boots and Ianto chucked them into a corner. He then slowly brought his hands down Jack’s leg and slid down each sock, his fingers tracing the arch of Jack’s foot. He tossed the socks willy-nilly behind him. He then reached up and undid Jack’s trousers, and pushed them off his hips, sliding them down his legs.

“Out,” Ianto commanded.

Jack stepped out of his pants and Ianto stood up, pitching the pants over his shoulder. They landed in a heap in the middle of the room. Jack stood before him, legs apart, in just handcuffs and his straining tighty-whities. Ianto cupped Jack’s cock again and it twitched in anticipation. 

“Please Ianto.” Jack’s voice had a husky edge to it.

“Not yet, I tell you when. You haven’t been properly punished for what you did.” Ianto moved his other hand around to Jack’s ass and grabbed it tight, pulling the man in to him. “When I was down in the lower archives, I found an old stack of files, shoved behind a cabinet. Never filed, never able to be used again. That being able to be used again could have saved this team a couple of injuries. You were very naughty Jack Harkness.”

Ianto let Jack go and forced aside some of the stuff on Jack’s desk, clearing one section. He placed his hand in the small of Jack’s back and guided him until Jack was standing in front of his desk, knees touching the wood. Ianto slid his hand up Jack’s back to his neck and then pushed forward, bending Jack over the desk. 

Ianto’s fingers traced back down Jack’s back, following the man’s muscles until he came to the waistband of his underwear. Ianto tucked his fingers into the waistband and pulled briefs down until they were down at Jack’s ankles. Ianto tapped each of Jack’s feet and the man responded, lifting one up at a time as Ianto slid the briefs off and tossed them backwards. Jack looked at him, his head resting on the deskmat, the wanting in his eyes penetrating Ianto. Ianto turned around.

He bent over, giving Jack a nice view of his ass, and picked up Jack’s belt. Ianto turned back to Jack as he doubled the belt, holding both ends in his right hand. He stood next to Jack and reached out his hand and began caressing Jack’s ass. He stroked up and down both cheeks, and then ran his finger down the middle. Jack closed his eyes, but opened them rather quickly as Ianto brought the belt right across the middle of both cheeks.

“Now then, Jack. When it comes to filing in this office,” Ianto said as he softly brought the belt down time after time, the leather almost caressing, “you shall not do it as long as anyone else is around, is that clear?” Ianto brought the belt down with a loud crack. 

Jack nearly jumped. “Okay,” he replied.

Ianto continued to belt him softly. “You shall not do any of the filing in archives. Even if you have to send Owen to do it. Understood?” The belt came down across both ass cheeks with another loud crack.

This time, Jack did jump a little. “Yes sir.”

Ianto heartily brought the belt down several more times, each time the crack seemed to echo off the office walls. The last time he brought the belt upwards, catching Jack on the tender part where the legs meet up with the butt. A small sound came out of Jack’s throat. Ianto tossed the belt aside and grabbed Jack’s hips. Ianto’s cock strained against his suit trousers as he leaned against Jack, molding his body to other man’s. 

Ianto put his cheek against Jack’s cheek and whispered into his ear. “Now then, what is it you shall never do in Torchwood again?”

“File,” Jack choked out as hips involuntarily moved back against Ianto. “You would rather have Janet do the filing than me.”

“Good boy, Jack.” Ianto kissed Jack on the ear, and then nipped at it. “Now, how about you tell me how sorry you are?” Ianto pulled back, leaving Jack’s body craving the body heat. He then undid the handcuffs and threw them to the floor.

Jack pushed himself up from his desk and turned around, leaning back on the desk. His cock was at full attention and Ianto couldn’t help but stare at it. Jack went down to his knees and grabbed Ianto by the waistband of his trousers and tugged him close. Jack undid the belt buckle and unzipped Ianto’s trousers, pulling out his cock.

Before Ianto could take his next breath, Jack had taken his entire cock inside the warmth of his mouth. That movement alone made it jump. As Jack bobbed up and down on Ianto’s shaft, he reached around and pushed the young man’s pants and trousers off his body. 

Jack then pulled back and let his fingers do the walking. He encircled Ianto’s cock and manipulated his shaft. He moved up and cupped Ianto’s balls, applying light pressure to the sacs. As he playing with his balls, Jack placed his lips around the tip and used his tongue to circle it, round and round and round again, moving quicker and quicker.

Ianto let out a deep groan as his hands found Jack’s head. He pushed on Jack, guiding him to take him in deeper. Jack obliged. His nose nestled against the base of Ianto’s cock, his warm breath tickling the hairs. As he continued, Jack reached between Ianto’s legs and placed his finger against Ianto’s ass. He began to slowly work his finger inwards.

Ianto arched his back, thrusting his hips forward, and still Jack sucked. Ianto’s breathing became ragged as his body came alive with every sensation. Jack worked a second finger into his ass as he pulled back and forth, using his lips to apply pressure to the engorged cock between them.

“Jack, oh God, please Jack.” All Ianto wanted at that moment was the release. His head was spinning.

Jack pulled back till he had only the tip in his mouth. He then darted his tongue forward pushing on the very end. It was enough. Ianto grabbed Jack by the shoulders as a groany cry tumbled out his lips. As the young man came, Jack took all of him in, and continued to finger him in his ass. He held on to Ianto’s hip with his free hand, guiding the younger man’s movements as the orgasm passed through him.

Jack pulled back, and licked Ianto’s shaft, then slowly slid up the other man’s body. He stopped and pulled him in tight, their cocks touching, chest to chest. Jack brought his lips down, crushing Ianto’s with a ferocity. Jack ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair as they continued to kiss.

“Now, my turn,” Jack huskily said in Ianto’s ear. He nipped at the ear and nibbled on the lobe. Before Ianto could realize it, Jack spun the young man around and had Ianto bent over his desk. Jack pulled out a small tube of lube.

“Where did that come from,” Ianto panted out.

“My office, my filing system.” Jack squirted some into his hands and then warmed it up and spread some onto his hard shaft. He then massaged a little onto Ianto’s opening, taking his time and lingering his fingers longer than was needed. Ianto’s ass wriggled against him and Jack grinned.

He grabbed Ianto by the hips and lined himself up with the young man. Jack slowly, ever so slowly slid himself into Ianto inch by inch. It drove him mad, wanting to just take Ianto and unload himself into Welshman, but he knew it would drive Ianto even madder, so he slowly inserted himself until he was fully in. Jack pushed Ianto forward, pinning his chest to the desk, holding his one hand on Ianto’s back, the other tightly on the young man’s hip. He then began to move in and out, pumping back and forth.

Jack tried to hold himself back, slowly in and slowly out. In front of him, Ianto groaned, turning his head from side to side, trying to look at Jack. Ianto reached back and grasped the wrist that connected to the hand on his hip. Without thinking about it he dug his nails into Jack’s wrist as he could feel his own cock getting harder against the desk. Jack’s free hand moved along Ianto’s back and to his shoulder, gripping it as Ianto could feel Jack’s cock twitch.

He grunted as he shoved his entire length deep into Ianto. Ianto’s back arched and he gripped the side of the desk with both hands. Jack buried his mouth and nose in Ianto’s neck, his grunts sending shivers down Ianto’s spine. He nuzzled Ianto’s soft neck, feeling the goosebumps against his smile. Jack opened his mouth and softly enclosed the tender flesh with his teeth, trying not to bite hard.

Ianto stopped breathing a moment as Jack finished cumming. He closed his eyes as Jack brought his hands to Ianto’s chest and enclosed his body in a hug. He pulled Ianto up and the two men stood there back to chest, Jack resting his chin forward in the crook of Ianto’s neck. Jack’s fingers softly flitted across Ianto’s chest. One hand strayed southward and encircled Ianto’s once-again hardening cock. Jack smiled, a glint in his eye.

“You know, I think we still have some things we need to discuss about this,” Jack said, a huskiness to his voice.

Ianto turned to Jack. “Owen said we could use autopsy.” Ianto smiled at Jack.

“What about my office? It’s such a mess now.”

“I’m always cleaning up your messes. You can do this one on your own,” Ianto said as he pulled away, still holding Jack’s hand. “And it better be cleaned up by tomorrow.”

“Or what?”

“You might need another lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally published on February 8, 2009._


End file.
